Sneaky Little Greek
by Chirmling
Summary: Percy didn't really know what to think of Basil. Pity, or horror over being her "new best friendy". Either way, he had to get her to camp safely. OCX?
1. I Crash Into A Copper Head

Hahaha

I'm so cruel. Basil Thumb is a monster created by evil :D (Me)

Anyway, the story takes place at the end of 8th grade, before BOTL, and will probably go into it at one point.

Disclaimer: I own Basil Thumb, but not Percy Jackson (but I do own Grover's furry ass.)

________________________________________________________________________

Percy's POV

To tell you the truth, I knew this was to be yet ANOTHER violent year; more monsters, more quests, more mysteries, and more of Grover's enchilada addiction; when I met the new girl.

Her name was Basil Thumb.

Now, generally, Basil was boy's name, but THIS Basil was of neither gender. Or something. It was only a couple of days we met, and she was way weirder then every stupid monster I've met.

I was just walking off the bus to Yadle's Academy: my current school, which, luckily hadn't burned down yet. The uniform was murder: powder blue suit and black tie? No thanks. The girl's wasn't much better, thankfully: powder blue blazer with a black bow tie an skirt. It was kind of like an insane asylum: all the teachers thought we all were insane babies that didn't know any better. Anyway, back to Basil.

The kids' just sort of flow through crowds, packed in tight groups. I didn't have a "posse", or whatever. The so called "queen" of the school had already intercepted me as a loser, so no one associated with me.

I sighed, and continued on my way, trying not to look at the crowds. I missed my friends; Annabeth, Tyson, Grover-

_**WHACK.**_

A UFO crashed onto my back, knocking all the wind out of my lungs, and sending me to the pavement; ouch. I turned my head sideways to see the thing- scratch that- _girl_ that flew on me.

Sitting on my back, was a snarky looking girl, grinning down at me with the biggest smile a human face could muster. She had this weird hair: it was short and real messy, reaching down a little past her face, with feathery strands sticking out everywhere. The color was hard to define: it was coppery, orange-brown; both colors seemed to be fighting for dominance of her head. A blue bow was holding up a little up of hair near the front of her hair line. Her eyes were a light teal color, with flecks of blue and green around the pupil.

"Uh……" I said. Smooth.

For some reason, she didn't seem to realize I was there. Once she did, she yelled, "Person under me!" and she shot off me like a rocket. "Sorry sorry sorry, I was in a hurry, and I was running, and-and then I saw stars….."

"Oh……it's fine-"

"MUST be off now, no time to waste, gotta learn, and all that…." She muttered to herself. I realized she had a hint of a British accent.

She looked up at me before leaving, and bowed quickly, "Pleasuretomeetyousir." She spoke really fast, and dashed away.

Ok……I should have severed the ties with her then.

At lunch, I never sat with anyone. I sat alone.

I guess she did to.

I caught site of that flashy copper head, sitting alone in the back of the cafeteria, playing with her mashed potatoes.

Mistake 1.

I went up and sat next to her.

"Uh…..hey" I greeted, she peered up at me, her cheeks bulging with Zeus knows what, "My name is Percy Jackson."

"I Ery." That's how it sounded coming from her stuffed cheeks, before she swallowed. She had a great gag reflex.

"So, what's……that….?" I noticed the strange mound of taters started looking like a Cyclops. Kind of like Tyson…..

"……." She stared at her creation, then at me. With those piercing eyes, "I think it's a message form the gods….."

Seriously.

Mistake 2

I asked her name.

"I never got your name?"

She turned abruptly, and used that giant grin I saw when she landed on me, "I'm Thumb."

Pardon me?

"Th-thumb huh? Have a surname?" I smiled nervously.

"Thumb is my surname. Basil Thumb; proud member of our community."

Basil Thumb. We chatted; my topics always seemed to lead to some odd topic such as "I don't think that guy from Monty Python should have quit" or, "Have you ever seen Goatman?" I have no clue who Goatman is.

That's when it got weird.

_CHINK CHINK CHINK._

"BASIL!" I exclaimed, "You're chewing through your fork!"

"Hnn?" she popped the plastic, half eaten fork out of her mouth with a _pop_." "Oh, right, I like forks."

Mistake 3

See you tomorrow?

That's what I said when I got up to dump my trash. I knew it was the wrong thing. Her eyes grew wide as saucers, and her face turned really red. She started nodded vigorously. "Percy……are we fr-friends?"

ABORT ABORT.

"Huh? Yeah……."

CRUD

"FRIENDY!!" she shouted, before picking me up (with weird strength) and swinging me around. People were whispering and pointing at us.

It was hard to believe three days had passed since then. Basil Thumb was like a puppy; she followed me around everywhere. She would go in the boy's locker room if I hadn't pushed her in the girls'. I wish I never WENT IN, because I got bombarded.

"JACKSON!" a guy named…..Jesse, I think, exclaimed, "I heard you're dating Basil Thumb!? That's insane!"

"Yeah. She's kind of cute, but such an outcast." another said

"And she's a pauper." The rich kid, Snooty (well, I call him that) sniffed, "Dearest Lilith would never approve."

"No, we aren't-

"WELL IF IT AINT THE PAUPER!!!" a booming, falsely sweet voice echoed.

The guys peeped through the crack in the door, Basil, wearing gym clothes; an oversized blue t-shirt with an ice cream cone on the front, gray, baggy shorts, and dark blue converse that were tattered and untied.

She was standing with Lilith, the "queen". She had stick straight blonde hair that fell to her waist and dark black eyes. She was wearing a pink tank for her gym clothes with white short shorts and little tennies.

"Hi Lilly~" Basil smiled.

"DON'T call me LILY you FILTH." She shrieked. Lilith has always been a shrieky girl. "I knew you would end up with a LOSER like PERSEUS JACKSON."

I flinched at my full name.

Basil was staring at Lilith with interest, a small smile on her face.

"…….smirk….." Lilith raised her hand, and slapped Basil hard, "OFF YOU UGLY FACE!"

Basil stumbled back a bit, shaken by the force.

"_Damn_!!" the guys whispered.

Lilith trumped by, followed by everyone but Basil, and whispered something in her ear.

I froze.

I watched the girls strut away. Basil was staring after them, looking confused and a bit shaken. Her smile reformed, and she sat down on the bench. Looking around.

The boys filed out, careful to avoid Basil's curious gaze. I camne out last, staring at Basil's swollen cheek. She smiled, and hopped up, "I waited for you Percy!"

I sighed. And grinned, best I could.

"Thanks Basil!" and I ruffled her messy hair.

As she followed me out, I played Lilith's words over in my head:

'_Filthy half-blood_.'

Anyone that can guess Basil's God parent gets Sweden. :3

Love interest is undecided: I guess everyone's a candidate. My personal favorites are Grover or Apollo, but anyone's good. It may seem Percy-love now, but it's just friendship. Maybe it could evolve.

Reviews appreciated. Flames will be used against thee. Critique ignored. Ha.

.com/albums/qq227/dream_catcher_n1/?action=view¤t;=

Link to uber anime style pic of Basil and Percy! The next Chapter will get into half-bloods more and combat. And a surprise visit from an old friend.

K Bye.


	2. Basil's Marbles Save My Life

**Hahaha.**

**I give respect for MissStud and her story. Good job.**

**And I STILL don't like flames (you know who you are), especially EPIC COMBUSTION (you KNOW WHO YOU ARE!).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned PJ, the hairbrush that hit Kronos would have killed him.**

Percy's POV

It was a bit sad.

I was good at sports, generally, but not climbing ropes. And, woop dee doo, we were climbing ropes today. Being a son of Poseidon, an enemy of Zeus, I prefer not to get high up on the ground, even **with** a roof over my head. Zeus's lightning bolts could definitely go through a broken down school roof.

Basil was good at climbing. In fact, she was pretty good at every sport.

It was kind of cool watching her scamper up the ropes like a monkey, then swing herself upside down, trying to impress the others. Her confidence wavered when Lilith flicked a hairclip at her on her way down, but her smiled stayed, all the same.

"Percy!" Basil called, "Did you see me go to the top?"

"Huh? No…" I teased.

Her face fell; she blushed and shifted from left to right foot.

"I was just kidding!" I said quickly, "You were…..great!"

Basil glowed. She must not be used to praise. I didn't know much about her family, except she was a half-blood. I couldn't tell her that, since her scent would just get stronger once she knew, and that girl, Lilith, _already_ knew, so I knew she was a monster. It was difficult keeping my eye on a hyperactive girl (more hyper even with ADHD) and a monster surrounded by giggling girls.

"Alright kiddies!" the coach Yelds called. He was overly enthusiastic about his job, and had huge sideburns. "I was so HAPPY with the outcome of today's rope climbing! Almost ALL of you made it to the top! And, Miss Thumb, very IMPRESSIVE!" he gave her a cheesy thumbs up.

"_Teacher's pet_" one of Lilith's friends coughed.

They erupted in shrieky laughter. Basil seemed unaffected, and smiled happily at coach Yelds, then back at me, with puppy eyes egging for more praise. I mentally cursed Basil for having wide innocent eyes, like a deer.

"Good job Basil." I murmured.

She rubbed my arm with her head, looking like she was waiting to be pet. I hope she doesn't shed.

The guys filed out of the gym, into the locker rooms. I took a last peek at the girls, to see them going in too, Basil walking slowly behind; staring out the gym's ceiling windows.

I got changed slowly, waiting for the others to leave. Once they all filed out, I pulled out a golden drachma, flipping it into the IM I had started.

"_Iris, accept this._" I chanted, "Camp Half-Blood, Chiron."

The shimmery mist turned to the great hall, where all eyes turned on me. Chiron was closest, in his camp shirt, halfway through chewing a piece of lettuce. I opened my mouth to speak-

"PERCY!!" Tyson, with his one, calf-brown eye, came into view, grinning broadly, "I missed you!"

"Hey Big Guy!" I smiled slightly, "I would talk to you, but I need to talk to Chiron."

"Hnn?" he asked

"What's the matter Percy?" Chiron asked.

"I found a half-blood. See, when this girl passed, she called her one, and I'm pretty sure she's a monster-

"SHRIEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!" a high pitched shriek cut me off.

I ran form the locker room, disregarding Chiron's yells, and slammed the door to the gym open.

Basil was clinging to the top of the most worn rope, staring down with wide eyes, little tears threatening to spill, at a creature with large, pupil less eyes.

It had skin that was powdery blue and very slimy looking. Its hair was silver colored and ran down its back, where webbed ears stuck out of her head. It circled the rope, on four sapphire scaled dragon legs, shrieking in anger at Basil.

Guess I found out what monster Lilith was.

Basil's POV

"Who am I? I am Basil! Who are you? I am Basil! ~"* I sang quietly, slipping through the doors from the locker rooms to the gym.

I settled down on the gym floor, happily awaiting Percy. My friend. The first I've ever had. I sighed happily, thinking about my dear Percy.

Percy.

He had such pretty eyes. It's hard to believe such a pretty person was my friend. I remembered when I told him I though he was pretty. He dropped his books on his feet.

"Ooooo! Basil's still here! Waiting for her ickle Percy-kins!!" I heard Lilith shriek.

"………Hi……" I smiled. Why was Lily still here?

"He doesn't like you at all, really." She snickered, towering over me, "He _pities_ how much of a LOSER YOU ARE!"

"Hmmm?" I faulted, "I'm a loser? That's a bit harsh, coming from you."

Lilith's eyes leered, "Pardon me?"

"Oh, well, your kind of a……..i don't know……a **bitch**?" I giggled lightly.

"ME!?" she shrieked. I flinched at how loud her voice was.

She tugged my hair, and ripped the clip from it, taking a couple strands out. I tumbled to the ground when she pushed me over. "Ouch…." I winced, glaring up at her.

I caught my breath when I saw what was happening. Lilith wasn't a normal prissy anymore. She grew into a monster.

Not thinking what I was doing, dodged under her scaly belly, and raced to the ropes. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her chasing after me: the way she walked was kind of funny, but there wasn't time to laugh at her.

Despite the pain I knew I would get from climbing the most worn rope, I scampered up, hoping Lilith wasn't hiding wings.

She let out a ferocious shriek, louder than her regular human voice.

And, so I did what all great warriors do.

I clung to the rope for dear life.

Percy's POV

I ripped Riptide (pen version) out of my pocket, and uncapped it, brandishing the bronze sword.

"Hey! Lilith!" I called "I never knew that's what you looked like without makeup! What an improvement!"

"HISSSSS" Lilith shrieked turning at me. "Stay out of this, Son of Poseidon! I'm here for the girl! I'll get you later!!"

"What's the matter? Oh, right, try for the defenseless girl instead of me? Guess you must be pretty weak!" I taunted.

Lilith was trembling, looking between me and Basil. Basil looked at me, startled, and let out a little "wow".

It seems my taunting was too much for her high self-esteem, and she lunged at me. I swiped Riptide at her stomach, hoping for a quick fight, but she went on hr hind legs, and swiped my cheek.

Luckily, I drew back, so I only got a light scratch, but it hurt like Hades!

"Kekekeke!" Lilith shrieked in delight. Her teeth were pointy like sharks, and she didn't have a tongue, "I made sure to coat my claws with some of Hydra's best poison! I got it from that dear boy, Luke!"

Luke? I glared at her, ignoring the pain in my cheek, and slashed at her hair, cutting it off so it was uneven.

"Oops. Sorry, I just got my license as a barber; I'm not so good yet." I grinned.

"My. HAIR!!!!" Lilith cried, clawing at her ruined locks.

I looked up at Basil. She was mostly hanging on by one hand; the other had drooped off, and she was licking it, trying to sooth the burn from hanging on. She looked up at me, and widened her eyes. "Look OUT!"

I turned; Lilith was about to swipe me; it would probably hurt way more as a direct hit.

I tried to block with the hilt of my sword, but before she hit, she staggered back. A big, green marble had knocked her in the head. She hissed with fury.

I was thankful Basil had thrown it, but Lilith seemed to remember she was actually there, and bounded after her instead.

Basil stared defiantly at Lilith, the fear leaving her, "Gimme back my marble!" and she tossed another red one down at her. Where was she even getting them?

"Little worm!" Lilith shrieked, clawing at the rope, trying to wear it down.

"Get away, fish face!" Basil stuck her tongue out at her (nice), and dumped another scoop of marbles at her. They bounced off her head, and to the floor.

I took advantage of her distraction, and stabbed her back. She made her most unearthly shriek, and evaporated into dust.

"Whew!" I grinned, "Nice Basil!"

She let out a breath, and waved at me. With both hands.

Moron.

She let go of the rope, and started falling back to the ground. I raced over, trying to catch her, but I was slowed from the Hydra's poison.

"Oof!" she cried, landing in someone's arms.

"Hmm?" the stranger blinked, "A girl landed in my arms?"

"Tyson?" I jogged over, "How- why are you HERE?"

"The pony was worried you ran away, so I came to help!" he smiled, "But, a girl fell on me when I came in."

Basil stared up at Tyson; I silently prayed she wouldn't get freaked out and poke his eye out with her marbles.

"You're pretty!" Basil glowed, poking at Tyson's face, "You have one eye! That's so cool!"

Tyson turned red, and put her down, "The tiny girl thinks I'm pretty?" he asked me.

"I guess" I laughed nervously. Did Basil seriously think he was pretty? Well, she also thinks coach's side burns are pretty, so I shouldn't be surprised.**

"Percy" Basil asked, "What's……all this?"

Oh boy.

**NO FLAMES**

**No parent yet, but…………I decided not to yet. Go away now….shoo….shoo….**

**Pardon me if anyone is OOC.**

**BTW I made up Lilith's monster: A shark/naiad/dragon thingy.**

**Ding Dong the witch is dead!**

**I decided Basil WILL NOT end up with Percy; more Percabeth than any.**

***I like Lambo (KHR reference)**

**** Basil pretty much thinks EVERYONE is pretty. Based on their souls.**


	3. Singing of Popcorn?

**Hahahaha.**

**Special Thanks to all my reviewers!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was buried with school projects. Why do I go to school!? WHY CAN'T I GROW UP TO BE A FRICKIN' HERMIT!!?**

**Poo.**

**As a reward (torture) I refuse to write anymore with no less than 3 reviews HOHOHO.**

**Disclaimer: Shut up.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Percy's POV

"So…….I am a half-blood……" Basil said

"Uh huh" I nodded

"One of my parents is a Greek God….."

"Uh huh"

"And there's this camp thing that the half-bloods go to train……"

"Uh huh"

"So we can battle monsters……and titan lord Kronos….."

"Yep. That's pretty much it." Coming from her it sounded even worse than my explanation. Probably since it's hard to take her seriously.

The gym had been practically ruined from Lilith's rampage, forcing us to flee (guess I'm not going back there) again. AT least it was the last week of school.

So, here we are; at the park, sitting on the kiddy swing set (except Tyson who had to sit on the ground, or else he would break the swing set), explaining the impossible to a girl with an attention span of…..less than mine.

"I KNEW IT!" Basil yelled. She jumped of the swing and started doing a weird happy dance, while Tyson laughed and clapped. "I knew I was either a demi-god or an alien! Or maybe a pirate, you know?"

"You seriously thought you could be part pirate?" I scoffed.

"Of course! I mean, if the Laciness monster exists, then everything else magical can exist!!"

"The Laciness…….monster?"

"I saw it! I swear!" she huffed, "but, wait, who _is_ my……um……GOD parent?"

"You have to be claimed as their daughter. Like I was." I explained.

"How were you claimed?" she glowed

"Well, I'm a son of Poseidon, so, a little glowey trident appeared over my head. Same with Tyson." I made my point by making a trident shape with three fingers, and putting it over my head. "Do you have a mortal mom or dad?"

"Uhm, a mommy." She said.

"Then your God parent is male." I grinned.

"Brother, the pony wants us back at camp. Said, "Get back ASAP!"."Tyson pointed out.

"Glory! I can't wait to meet new friendys! How do we get there?" Basil grinned.

"I guess we could ride the pegasi…..or take the Gray Sister's-"I stopped. No WAY was I riding THAT THING again.

"Gray Sisters?" Basil glowed, "Like the ones that share an eye and a tooth?! I want to take whatever you were saying!"

"Uh, I don't think that's such a good idea…." I laughed nervously.

"PLEAAAAASE PERCYYYYY!!!!" she cried, tugging at the hem of my shirt, "I'll never ask for anything never, ever again! I'll be a perfect child!"

"PLEASE BROTHER!!!" Tyson joined in the begging.

"Tyson, you almost BARFED when we rode that thing!" I panicked.

"I did?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Basil yelled, "The deal is, we need to get there fast, and the Gray Sisters are supposedly the quickest route so, vamos!"

"……I don't remember how…..to get to it…." I lied.

Tyson fished a golden drachma out of his pocket, and held it out for us to see, "Annabeth said to throw it on the pavement, and ask for the taxi thingy."

Basil and I stared at him, blankly, before she shouted, "Awesomesauce! Take **that **Aqualad!" her laugh was evil, with the crazy eye effect, for extra maniacal-ness.

Anyway, after some verbal abuse, some punches thrown, and some pulling-Basil-out-of-the-traffic-she-had-decided-to-play-in-since-she's-an-idiot, we had piled into the Chariot of the Damned. At least, I think that's what it was called; been awhile.

"Uh, three for Camp Half-Blood." I said

"I'm excited." Basil plopped down in the middle. That was pretty blunt.

"B-"My train of thought left the station (wow), once the cab lurched forwards, going 100 mph, and swerving around every car around it.

Tyson was looking green again. I was plastered to the car's old, gray seats. The Gray Sisters were throwing insults for the one pulsing eyeball and tooth. Strangely, Basil was acting the weirdest, and the most calm:

"When I grow up, I wanna be popcorn. I wanna be salted. I wanna be buttered. When I grow up I wanna be in a bag and I wanna be sold to a customer. When I grow up I wanna be on trucks travelin' 'cross the country. When I grow up I wanna be the top popcorn brand, and get eaten in the sand. Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it. Yay! You just might get it! Yay! You just might get it." She was singing some weird popcorn version of "When I Grow Up", which just made Tyson look more green. Greener…….whatever.

"NO! Don't throw it!" one of the sisters's screeched.

The eyeball flung in the backseat, landing on Basil's lap. Déjà vu…..good thing it didn't land on my lap.

She plucked it off her lap, stared at it, turned to me, and stated, "It's a meatball."

Really?

"Where'd it go!?!" the one named Wasp shrieked.

I ripped it out of Basil hands, right before she attempted to eat it, and tossed it back up to the front seat, where Wasp caught it, and lodged it into the empty socket.

"Unuuu, I'm hungry" Basil moaned.

"What are you going to do, eat my ear? Just wait until we get there, it's fast." I groaned.

"Can I eat your ear?" she mumbled

"No." I grinned, "You won't have to. I can see the camp."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This chapter was hard to write :/ so it's kind of sucky.**

**OH WELL, BOO FRICKEDY HOO.**

**It's done, and that's all I care about. Low paced.**

**Basil meets the campers next. Yaaay :O**

**Awesomesauce :D**

**I just noticed the format of this is different from my hp fic. Hn. **

**K, Bye.**


End file.
